VALENTINE'S DAY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: It's February 14th and there is a party going on at Princess Peach's Castle.


Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Éclair Blake (AGE: 35)

Richard Blake (AGE: 37)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 19)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Katherine (AGE: 2)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

VALENTINES DAY

It was a lovely, warm day in Brooklyn, New York. Dylan had brought Saphire back to take her to a special place. The blonde haired boy took the little princess by the hand and pulled her up the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Saphire asked him as he pulled her up the stone stairs.

"You'll see." Dylan replied with a smile.

When they got to the top, the eleven-year-old boy pulled the eight-year-old princess over to the edge. Both children peered over the three and a half tall fence.

"I brought you to this old bell tower, so I can tell you how I feel." He explained.

The young princess looked up at him.

"Ever since the day I first met you, I've been in love with you and you know that right?" He asked.

Saphire nodded and continued to look up at him.

"Even though it really did take me forever to realize you are my greatest weakness, I'll never stop being there. You stole my heart the day we met and I believe I stole yours. You are the most precious person in my life. I know I shouldn't be saying this stuff because I'm eleven and you're only eight, but I don't care." He told her, making her blush.

Saphire suddenly hugged Dylan, catching him off guard.

"You're my best friend." She told him.

"And you're mine." He replied back.

Both kids turned to look over the fence some more.

"I would travel across the galaxy to rescue you." The blonde haired boy told her, placing his hand on her hand.

"I'd do the same for you." The young princess replied.

"May I kiss you on the mouth?" Dylan asked nervously.

"I don't know." Saphire replied.

"I won't if you don't want me to." He told her, turning to face her.

"I'll let you." The young princess told him.

The blonde haired boy leaned over and pressed his lips against his best friend's. Both children blushed and pulled away.

"Was that too much?" Dylan asked, looking into her eyes.

Saphire shook her head and hugged him tightly. Both children hugged and looked over the fence to see the sun glistening on the water in the fountain below before heading to Peach's Castle.

* * *

At Peach's Castle, Mario and Luigi were in the ginormous room decorating for the Valentine's Day party. Peach and Daisy walked into the room carrying one large box. Both princesses sat the box down and walked out. As soon as they walked out, several Toads walked in carrying their hand made hearts. The Toads walked over to every wall and placed a heart.

"Since you guys are in here, will you hang those streamers?" Mario asked, placing a white tablecloth on the long table.

The red and green clad plumbers slid the table up against the wall and did a couple more tables like that. The Toads stood on each other and hung some red, white, and pink streamers. When they finished, they ran back out of the room and both princesses walked in with and sat bowls of chips on the table.

"We're done in here." Luigi told them as he and his brother turned to face them.

"The Toads are coming back with the sodas and the pitches of water." Peach replied.

All four of them stood there and the Toads walked in carrying the beverages. They placed all the beverages on a separate table and they ran back out as happy as ever.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, Princesses, and your first couple is here." Toadsworth told them as he walked in carrying a plate of heart shaped cookies.

Wario and Mona walked into the room with their daughter.

"This is Katherine." Mona introduced her red haired child. "She's two."

"Hey Kat." Mario replied. "If you want, you can go play upstairs in Maria's room with her and Lilly."

"You'll have to excuse her; we're having trouble getting her to talk." Mona told them. "She does say some words or phrases, but it's not much."

The purple nose plumber nodded and still managed to maintain his grumpy look.

"Upstairs?" The little girl pointed up and looked at the adults.

A blue Toad walked over to the child and took her by the hand and leaded her out of the room. Toadsworth followed out and not long after that people and other residence from all over the Mushroom World flowed in.

"Hey you guys!" Ella exclaimed, holding Neil's hand.

"Hey!" Daisy exclaimed back as a Toad took Elle out.

Neil and Ella waved and walked over to Wario and Mona and started chatting with them. Mario and Luigi walked off as well and both princesses looked at each other.

"Have you seen Dylan and Saphire?" The flower princess asked her cousin.

"No, I haven't." The pink princess replied.

While they stood there, they watched more people walk in. They saw, Kate, Nina, Harry, Alex, Ace, Clay, Tiny, Azalea, Rose, Gene, Grace, Faith, Felix, Sean, Sammi, Yoshi, Plum, Rosalina, Stella, Grandma Lilly, Kid, Sherry, Ai, Kimi, Dan, Misty, Chris, Claire, Hope, Sally Low, Amelia, Vance, Delilahh, Olivia Rose, Midnight, Samantha, Éclair Blake, Jeannie, Sophia, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Professor E. Gadd, Helen, Buzz, Kat, Ana, Ashley and Red, but no Dylan and Saphire. Toads took the children under five and escorted them out and upstairs. Daisy walked over to Éclair and got her attention.

"Where are Dylan and Saphire?" The flower princess asked worriedly.

"I think they went up to this old bell tower in Brooklyn." Éclair assured her.

"Thanks, I'll tell Peach." She told her.

Éclair walked away and Daisy hurried back over to Peach.

"They'll be here soon." The flower princess assured the pink princess.

The doors opened and everyone stopped and turned to look. There stood Dylan in a black tuxedo and Saphire still had her crown on, but she had on a long cyan blue dress. Daisy and Peach's mouths dropped to the floor and so did the Mario bros. Both children walked all the way in and over to Peach and Daisy.

"Saphire, you look so precious." Daisy cooed, pinching her cheek.

"Stop it!" Saphire snapped, swatting her hand away.

The pink princess gave the flower princess a glare and she stopped. All of a sudden everyone in the room gasped and stood there paralyzed in fear. Bowser stood there in the doorway and Autumn peaked out from behind him.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, walking in front of the Koopa King. "I can explain, see I have no one for Valentine's Day and so I asked Bowser if he would come with me."

Bowser stood there with a grumpy look on his face and Autumn stood there smiling.

"Toad, start the music!" Daisy shouted across the room.

Toad started the music and it turned out to be a slow song first.

"Bowser, if you want to dance, you can only hold my hands." The Moonlight princess told him. "Otherwise it will become weirder."

Mario took Peach by the hand and Luigi did the same to Daisy. Dylan picked Saphire up and hugged her and danced with her. Everyone danced or just stood back and watched.

_Bring me a higher love_  
_Bring me a higher love_  
_Bring me a higher love_  
_Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?_

As all the couples or friends danced, the song came to an end and another song started to play. As the night went on, everyone there danced and had a great time.

Happy Valentine's Day

The End for Now.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry it sucks.


End file.
